


Supply Run

by sdoaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Comic, Death Road to Canada - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdoaa/pseuds/sdoaa
Summary: In the midst of a zombie apocalypse Natalya and Lily decide to gather supplies at a nearby super market.
Relationships: Belarus/Liechtenstein (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	Supply Run

**Author's Note:**

> Old comic made in the summer of 2016-ish?


End file.
